


All Day Cuddles

by shanachie



Series: CUDDLES [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluffy, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Eddie and Buck spend the day the best way they know how... with their small family.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: CUDDLES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804909
Comments: 11
Kudos: 218





	All Day Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkat0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/gifts).



> So kitkat0723 and I were talking today after I saw her post on Tumblr... and I decided to do this.

Eddie always enjoyed weekend mornings when he had the day off. On weekdays, even when he wasn’t on shift, he was up early to walk through Christopher’s routine with him. When he got home from dropping Christopher off, he had errands and cleaning and all the things that kept the household running. But weekend mornings meant waking up slowly and making plans. Weekends meant trips to the park or the zoo or just watching movies, chores were put aside and time was spent together. Before the 118, before _Buck_ , their weekend mornings started when Christopher came in and they got dressed to go out to breakfast.

Now they started a different way.

The tapping of Christopher’s crutches was enough to wake Eddie out of the sound sleep he was in. He shifted, causing Buck’s arms to tighten around him. “Your son is on his way,” Eddie pointed out, his voice still gravely from sleep.

“He’s _your_ son before eight am on a weekend,” Buck replied. “ _My_ son would know to sleep in.”

“Daddy. Buck.” Christopher’s voice came from right beside the bed. One of them always remembered to open the door before they went to sleep because they wanted to be able to hear Christopher and so he wouldn’t need to knock if he came to find them. “Are you awake?”

“Nope, everyone’s asleep,” Buck answered. He made an annoyed sound as Eddie rolled over, reaching out to help Christopher climb into bed.

Christopher paused to hug Eddie before flopping between them and hugging Buck. “If you’re asleep, why are you talking?” he wanted to know.

“I talk in my sleep,” Buck answered. He cracked an eye open, looking up at Eddie before switching his gaze to Christopher. Looking up again, he said, “I don’t remember three people being in this bed. Who’d you let in, Eds?”

Christopher’s peal of laughter echoed in the room. “It’s me, Buck!”

“It’s you?!” Buck’s voice held a note of amazement and Eddie tried not to laugh. This exchange never ceased to amaze him; that Buck could embrace his son so easily and so lovingly, honestly before the two had even met.

While Eddie was ruminating, Buck reached out and wrapped an arm around him, a large hard spreading across as much of Eddie’s back as Buck could reach. With a grin, he pulled Eddie in, sandwiching Christopher between them.

Christopher’s laughter rang out again, even as he tried to wrap his arms around both of them. Content for the moment, Eddie allowed himself to doze as his boys’ voices faded into the background of his thoughts. He was sure they were plotting something, but what exactly didn’t matter at this moment.

Sometime later, Eddie was jostled out of his doze and opened his eyes to find Buck climbing out of bed. “Where are you going?” he asked sleepily.

Buck leaned over to kiss him gently, slowly. “Gonna make breakfast. You two stay here,” he said as he stood back up.

“Want me to help?” Eddie felt he needed to offer.

Buck chuckled, leaning down for another kiss. “No,” he said simply.

Eddie thought about protesting, but decided it wasn’t worth it. He rested his head just above Christopher’s on the pillow and let himself drift again.

“Diaz boys! Food!” the yell from the kitchen roused both of the two slumbering males; Christopher popping up immediately while Eddie took a bit longer to get into a sitting position. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, he reached back to settle Christopher on his back. With practiced ease, he hefted them to his feet and headed towards the kitchen.

Buck was just swinging away from the stove, a pan in his hand, as they entered the kitchen. “You know you’re a Diaz, too,” Eddie commented as he lowered Christopher into his chair.

“Cheesy eggs!” Christopher cheered as Buck served some onto his plate.

Buck flushed, like he did almost every time someone reminded him that he was _married_ now, and glanced down at his hand where his ring resided. “You two are the original Diaz boys,” he tried to play off.

Eddie pressed a kiss against Buck’s skin before taking his own chair. “You didn’t have to make all this,” he commented as he took in the bacon and hash browns, along with the eggs Buck was serving.

“I like cooking for us,” Buck answered simply. Eggs were deposited on Eddie’s plate and then his own before the pan was set back on the stove.

Eddie glanced out the window as they dug in and commented, “I don’t think we’re going to the park today, guys. You want to go to the aquarium? Or the science museum?”

“Actually,” Buck took his own look out the window, “what do you guys say to staying home today?”

“Can we watch movies?” Christopher asked.

Eddie and Buck exchanged glances before Eddie nodded. “I don’t see why not,” he said.

“Can we do a movie theater?” Christopher wanted to know.

Buck seemed to consider it for a minute. “I’ve got a better idea. Do you trust me?”

Christopher nodded eagerly as he shoveled the last of his eggs into his mouth. “You make the best plans, Bucky!”

Eddie coughed, trying to cover his laugh. “Well, at home anyway.”

“Just for that… _you_ ,” Buck pointed at Eddie, “can clean up the kitchen while I get my idea ready. And _you_ ,” he pointed to Christopher this time, “can go pick the movies.”

Christopher wiggled in his chair, clearly ready to get down. “Finish your food first, Superman,” Eddie instructed him. “We’ve got all day.” 

When they finished eating, his two boys hustled off towards the living room to get things ready. As Eddie did the dishes and cleaned up the food, he could hear giggling and a strange hissing coming from the other room. Smiling as he worked, he enjoyed the sounds of domesticity.

Entering the living room, he found the couch pushed back against the wall to leave an open space in front of the television. That space had been filled with their biggest air mattress, piled high with blankets and pillows. Christopher was perched in the middle, directing Buck who was sprawled next to him.

“You know we do have perfectly good beds,” Eddie commented.

Buck tipped his head back, grinning at him. “But the TV is out here.” He indicated the spot on the other side of Christopher. “And there’s plenty of room for you.”

Eddie felt the last of the tension from this week (tension he didn’t even know he was carrying) drop off his shoulders as he settled on the air mattress, carefully not bouncing the other two off. “So what are we watching first?” he asked.

“Dory!” Christopher shouted. “Just keep swimming!”

“Just keep swimming,” Buck echoed.

Eddie had never asked them why the phrase meant so much to them, although he had his suspicions. It was enough that the two of them had something just for them. As Buck started the movie, Eddie leaned back, gathering his boys to him. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day than cuddling with his family.


End file.
